


Like-the stars, we burn-forever.

by kissmewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmewinchester/pseuds/kissmewinchester
Summary: Tonight was a very not good night for Sam, but things change, and thankfully, some things don’t.





	Like-the stars, we burn-forever.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s nothing non-consensual between Sam and Dean.
> 
> Everything concerning non-consent is spoken about, after the fact.

Sam wasn’t home when he got back from work. He knew the reason; of course he did. Sam wasn’t exactly good at hiding the fact that he had met someone in this bumfuck town. Or someone’s. The hickies and the late nights spoke for themselves.

It led to fights, at first. But Sam was older than Dean was when he started doing the same. Acting out in the same damn ways. Only it was different somehow. Sam didn’t seem proud of his conquests. No, Sam always sulked after coming back. So much more quiet and accommodating the next few days. He caught Sam crying more than once the morning after.

Dean didn’t know what to say, or what to think, really. When Dean had started screwing around he always felt lighter afterwards, somehow. The release he felt within these men and women didn’t soften the edges of his life for long, but it never made his mood worsen like he saw happening within Sam.

Now that he thinks about it this seems a lot like Sam’s reaction when Dean did start spending time away late into the night. Which just makes things seem all the more confusing. Sam couldn’t have been older than 11 at the time and Dean had chocked up the tears to his little brother missing him and not being answered outright about where his big brother was going. 

He usually told Sam everything.

Just as Dean was pulling his left boot off, and ponder the enigma that was Sam, further, the motel room door busts open. And in walks the very person he can’t get his mind off of. Sam. 

Who’s limping and teary eyed, with a bruised cheek. 

“Sam. What the fuck.” He growls. Dean leaves his boots as they are. One tied and one untied and he walks the few feet that had separated them. Dean’s hands instantly wrapping around Sam’s crestfallen face.

“Hey, hey, shhh, hey now— it’s just me, remember? You can tell me anything. You know that.” Dean’s eyes piercing into hazel.

“Hmm, Sammy? Isn’t that right?” Dean slides his hands down to his little brother’s trembling shoulders, holds, and then drops them further to take hold of Sam’s soft, also trembling, hands.

And Dean can’t help but give in to the pull that drives him to press his face into Sam’s, nudging his nose into his cheek, breathing in Sam’s still baby-soft scent. 

His cheek is cold to the touch.

Dean stealthy pulls the door shut behind them before locking it up, and ushering Sam toward the little brother’s bed— the one furthest from the door. 

Once seated, Dean takes his hands back, tries not to fidget, fails, and proceeds to run his left hand in Sam’s hair while he waits. 

Sam will tell him. When he can. When he feels like he can. And Dean will be here when that’s the case. 

No pressure. 

Even if it is eating Dean alive, he knows Sam needs agency in this.

“I, um, well, I-I should have trusted Kyle when he said that Adrian was bad news... I should have stayed in tonight. Here. With you. But I— I fucked up, Dean. I’m sorry.” Sam’s outright sobbing and curling into himself by the end of it.

“Sammy. Hey. Stop. This— what ever happened tonight. Whatever it was, it wasn’t your fault. Baby, please— listen to me. If— if someone hurt you, or they didn’t take “no” for an answer, or— or they tricked you in some way, that’s not your fault, okay? You have to believe me. I’m not just saying this because I’m your big brother.” Dean’s whispering into Sam’s ear, where Sam’s head his being cradled by Dean’s strong hands, nudged up under his chin. 

Sam’s still a pup, so the position isn’t exactly a strange or romantic one, Dean reminds himself. But having an Alpha like John made it near impossible for either boy to remember when they had last given in to this form of comfort.

It felt nice. It felt amazing, actually. 

Dean wraps his arms further around Sam’s thin frame, and Sam responds by climbing into Dean’s lap. Like back when they were both still pups and they couldn’t get their mom’s burning... scent out of their nostrils. 

Their dad being no comfort to them, at all. Leaving them for weeks at a time. They were the only pack they had. The only pack they’ll ever truly need.

Dean leans up and places his nose along Sam’s throat.

Sam sniffles.

“My pack.” Dean dazedly states, then nods his head. 

Dean lies back fully, unconsciously running his warm, war-strengthened palms down Sam back, in wide paths, when his mind unhelpfully conjures up a picture of a baby koala being held by their mom.

He rolls his eyes will staring up at the popcorn ceiling so intently you’d think he was getting direct messages sent there by the goddess herself.

Sam’s tears have begun to lesson, and his breath is evening some, but the trembling is still present, and Sam’s right hand that jerks sporadically when he’s been triggered by something.

And it’s bothering Sam, he can tell.

Sam’s left hand is playing with Dean’s hair at the nap of his neck. He can feel Sam’s sniffles from where his nose is still smushed up against Dean’s neck. Scenting him. Seeking further comfort. 

The thought brings a tingle down Dean’s spine.

Dean shakes his head to free himself from his cobwebbed thoughts, and settles his hands on the skin that’s peaking out from above Sam’s jeans. Pressing soothing and firm strokes along the expanse of Sam’s lower back.

“You take such good care of me, Alpha. I—I, fuck, absolutely nothing hurts me more than the thought of disappointing you.” Sam squeaks out from where he’s seemingly trying to squeeze his face deeper into his big brothers’s neck and shoulder to hide.

For Sam’s tears haven picked back up. Fucking hormones. 

“You could never disappoint me, Sammy. Not ever.” He pets Sam’s hair away from his forehead, keeping his left hand pressed firmly down on Sam’s over-warm lower back.

“Adrian had Todd over. We were playing video games.. and then Jake showed up. Like it was planned or something.. they— they wanted to have a foursome or something. They wanted to pass me around, Adrian said, and Jake was going to film it. Said they knew my heat was coming and that because we’re ‘travelers,’ that they wouldn’t have to face the pups that I bore.. that the mighty John Winchester would sooner cut my throat out than witness me presenting as Omega. I— I was in shock... at first, but I ran. I ran so fast, just like we did in training, but I tripped and they got a few lucky punches... and kicks in, but I’m okay! Dean.. you trained me, remember? They didn’t hurt me; not like that. Not like they had intended.” Sam’s voice tapering off into a resigned sigh. 

He didn’t want to admit to any of this, but deep down he knew, Dean was his Alpha above all others. There was no keeping this from him. 

He’s pulled out of his musings when he feels Dean’s chest vibrate with the force of Dean’s growl.

Sam jerks up and whimpers, hands instinctively clenching around themselves, with anxiety. Sam was moments away from jumping off of Dean when Dean’s brain catches up and his hold strengthens around his Omega. 

His Omega; who’s days away from his first heat, his Omega; who’s 16 years old, his little brother, and the boy in his arms that’s one wrong move away from having a panic attack.

“Hey, little one— those stupid Alpha’s, those soon to be dead Alpha’s, don’t know shit. Dad can’t put his hands on you. You, my love, are mine. My Omega! I won’t fight it any longer. Not when you’re about to present and not when you need me the most. You’re perfect, Sammy. And I shouldn’t be surprised, but damn baby, an Omega, huh? Always the overachiever.”

Sam nods, presses his nose back into the juncture of Dean’s. What would be considered nothing less than a kiss, if they were in wolf form.

“Only for you.” 

That’s Sam’s voice alright but Sam didn’t open his mouth. Which would be possible if they were mates, but Sam and Dean hadn’t been more physical than they are now, ever. 

They’re not bonded, yet. 

Dean confusedly looks at Sam’s face that’s now directly above his own. 

“Perks of being true mates, love. I didn’t want to scare you away, Dean.. I’m sorry.” Sam whispers while staring intently into his soulmates green eyes.

“Since... when?” Dean swallows.

Sam shuffles back some before responding. He needs to be brave for once. Taking comfort in the fact that Dean’s hands haven’t wondered away. 

“May 2nd... 1982.” 

Neither of them could tell you whether Sam had shared that over their bond or if he had used his voice but a weight on Sam’s shoulders lessened non the less.

Dean sits up so fast that Sam squawks; a noise that would’ve got Dean laughing his ass off at any other time but this one. He moves his hands from around Sam’s back to his little one’s face and neck.

“I should’ve known, Sammy... I-I adore you. You know that. Will you forgive your Alpha for being slow, on the uptake?” Dean says, over their bond for the first time.

“...there’s nothing to forgive, Dean. You— you’re an Alpha Dean. You don’t owe me any—“ 

Dean’s mouth is over Sam’s before he can finish his little speech. His speech that Dean doesn’t agree with at all.

“I’m going to make it up to you.“ Dean promises over their bond. 

Sam’s so lost in Dean’s lips and warmth and scent that he doesn’t care to argue the subject further. He feels like he’s in heaven. 

And that’s before he feels Dean’s hand settle low on his jean clad, but still, leaking, ass and the hardness that’s rubbing up against his own. 

“Fuck.” Sam pants out across Dean’s face, following their first kiss.

Dean winks. All the arrogant big brother he knows so well. 

Sam giggles, and then wipes his face with the back of his palm, before giving up and taking the bottom of his Alpha’s shirt to finish the job of drying his face.

“What now?” Sam wonders aloud.

“Well, I’m going to take advantage of my rank, for once, and send the authorities to Adrian’s place, then, then I’m going to make you mine. Officially. If you’ll have me, Omega -mine,” Dean looks away, humbly, before continuing their mutual staring.. 

Sam’s gasp catches Dean’s complete attention. He looks like he’s about to start crying again. 

“Sam—“ Dean begins to reassure when he feels Sam’s hands search for and then wrap around his. 

Then he notices Sam’s mouth is moving.

“You? You want to mate me? Of all people, Dean? And before my heat?” Sam stutters out, mildly confused.

Dean’s having non of it though because he has Sam lying out under him before he can continue asking such stupid questions.

He growls for good measure. 

Then kisses Sam under his left ear, where their mating mark will go.

“Don’t talk about my Omega like that. There’s nothing in this world I’m more sure of than this, than you. I won’t say it again.”

“Dean...” Sam taps out, questioning. Through the bond.

“Yeah?” Dean answers, voice soothing. 

“But... you repeat yourself all the time.”

Dean feels like a pup again, he’s laughing so breathlessly. 

“Fair point, bitch.” Dean‘s throat feels dry, now, using their nickname after piecing together the weight of the sentiment.

“Your bitch.” Sam flirts.

“Mine.” Dean growls before nudging up close and rubbing his nose into Sam’s cheek before diving between Sam’s collar and neck, biting down and holding while Sam’s arms clamp down around Dean’s shoulders.

Once Sam’s body locks up and then releases, melting beneath Dean, further, Dean’s mouth detaches. Licking the blood away softly, Dean nudges Sam’s forehead with his own.

Sam’s eyes are closed and he’s biting his lip. 

Then the whimpering starts. 

Dean’s got a newly presented Omega and Mate, in heat, to satiate and devour.

And he’s not sharing that with anyone.


End file.
